World War Z
| running time = 116 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $190,000,000 IMDB; World War Z (2013); Box office & business.Box Office Mojor; World War Z (2013) | gross revenue = $202,359,711 (US) $540,007,876 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = }} World War Z is a major American feature film of the zombie apocalypse and survival horror subgenres. It is loosely based on the 2006 novel World War Z: An Oral History of the Zombie War by author Max Brooks. The film adaptation was directed by Marc Forster with a screenplay written by Matthew Michael Carnahan, Drew Goddard, and Damon Lindelof. Noted comic book and novel scribe J. Michael Straczynski also had a hand in crafting the story treatment. The film was produced by Paramount Pictures and Skydance Productions and released theatrically in the United States on June 21st, 2013. The movie stars Brad Pitt as the central protagonist Gerry Lane, with Mireille Enos as his wife, Karin Lane, Daniella Kertesz as an Iraqi soldier called Segen, James Badge Dale as United States Army Ranger Captain Speke, Ludi Boeken as Mossad director Jurgen Warmbrunn and Fana Mokoena as the UN Deputy Secretary General, Thierry Umutoni. Plot Cast Crew * Marc Forster - Executive producer; Director * David Ellison - Executive producer * Dana Goldberg - Executive producer * Tim Headington - Executive producer * Graham King - Executive producer * Paul Schwake - Executive producer * Brad Simpson - Executive producer * Ian Bryce - Producer * Dede Gardner - Producer * Jeremy Kleiner - Producer * Brad Pitt - Producer * Mark Bakshi - Co-producer * Mark Huffam - Co-producer * Jillian Kugler - Associate producer Notes & Trivia * World War Z (2013) redirects to this page. * Production on World War Z began on June 20th, 2011. Principal filming concluded on November 4th, 2011. Re-shoots on the movie were conducted from October to December 3rd, 2012. * At its widest release, World War Z was screened in 3,607 theaters. * World War Z closed out of theaters on October 10th, 2013. It had been in theatrical release for a total of sixteen weeks (112 days). * World War Z was released on Blu-ray by Paramount Home Video on September 17th, 2013. Amazon.com; World War Z; Blu-ray. It was also released in special Steelbook edition on that same day. Amazon.com; World War Z; Steelbook Edition. * Mark Bakshi and Mark Huffam were co-producers on the Cardiff sequences in this film only. Recommendations See also External Links * * * * World War Z at Wikipedia * World War Z at Moviepedia * World War Z at Zombiepedia * * References ---- Category:Films Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Skydance Productions Category:2013 films Category:Marc Forster Category:Matthew Michael Carnahan Category:Drew Goddard Category:Damon Lindelof Category:J. Michael Straczynski Category:Mark Bakshi Category:Ian Bryce Category:David Ellison Category:Dede Gardner Category:Dana Goldberg Category:Tim Headington Category:Mark Huffam Category:Graham King Category:Jeremy Kleiner Category:Jillian Kugler Category:Paul Schwake Category:Brad Simpson Category:Marco Beltrami Category:Ben Seresin Category:Roger Barton Category:Matt Chesse Category:Brad Pitt Category:Mireille Enos Category:Daniella Kertesz Category:James Badge Dale Category:Ludi Boeken Category:Matthew Fox Category:Fana Mokoena Category:David Morse